


True self

by AliceTheNoble



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTheNoble/pseuds/AliceTheNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is not what she seems for she her true self has been bonded! She is extremely afraid what it may be! Did I say someone cheating death? The story is my style from start! Has Yaoi eventually!<br/>(Kagome will be male in later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	True self

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:- Hi! guys I merely wanted to tell you guys that Inuyasha does not belongs to me and rating is M for future scenes it may have! R&R!

Once upon a time when there were no sky scrapers to tower in the sky, cars to zoom down the roads or technologies to provide the luxurious of time. Or for any other thing which now lay before us as a proof of advancement and wealth. Back then there stood a world which was full of fresh air, lavish forests, lush green grass which contributed to form a pure and clean world.

Human beings worked day and night peacefully to attain their food mostly by farming or fishing. They lived their lives to the fullest at each and every moment. The world was peaceful on its own. But as the saying goes there is no light without darkness. So in the light of nature lurked the creatures of darkness.

They were of all shapes and sizes. Most common were the ones who were hideous, shapeless, dirty and filthy called the lower level demons. They were inclined towards their primal; more animalistic side of the nature. They were all power and no sense. Then there were the ones who were powerful enough to take on humanoid shapes. They were way more powerful than the other shapeless demons. They were called tai-youkai. They considered themselves way above others like no one could defeat them and thus hardly interfered with the matters of others but if provoked; they were a force to be reckoned with. These demons both lower level ones and the tai-youkai's had various types of appendages on them symbolizing them as different entity from humans. Claws, tails, talons, fangs and pointed ears littered their body. Some had all and others have only one or two depending on their species.

At first in this world all was very peaceful; humans went on with their daily lives hardly interfering with the others life and demons considering them superior above all did not cause them any trouble. But soon the times changed. Humans started fearing the demons….. for the lower level demons considering humans as weak, started feasting on them. In this fear for their lives soon a clan was formed called the demon slayers. Theses slayers trained day-night, throughout every season from birth in the arts of slaying demons. They protected their kin from such demons. They at first killed the ones who were evil but their fear drove them to the point where they considered every demon as their enemy and thus they started killing every demon they could see whether they be peaceful or evil. The slayers, in their arrogant behavior by being able to kill lower level demons, started provoking the tai-youkai. The tai-youkai thought of this as an insult to their kind and thus a rift was formed among the demons and humans.

Wars waged among these two kinds for centuries just for the foolish egoism, arrogance and pride. These wars resulted in much gore and death. Soon these wars took a turn…for worse. Feeling of hatred was seeded among the coming generation. This resulted in the deaths of thousands of humans and demons almost per day. Instead of being peaceful at this point, more wars happened as …by now the seed of hatred was much deep within the soul to take it out. Demons and humans thought of the other kind as their arch enemy…. so the wars happened just for the primal need of survival. The humans and demons alike became cruel, heartless and aggressive towards each other of the opposing kind. Like it is said 'nothing is ideal within this world'. Solike 'once in a blue moon' rare were the ones, who would be generous towards the opposing kind but that did not deter the rift between them.

Demons became way more powerful than humans, so much that humans were driven towards the edge of the extinction. Gods thought of both humans and demons as their children and which parent would be happy to see their children fight amongst themselves? And hence they choose some of their children, humans to be exact…. who were blessed from themselves….resulting in giving them some powers so they could help in the closure of the rift among the both kinds. These chosen ones were from the human kind, as humans were said to be generous and kind hearted. These humans were chosen so they could work alongside demons by aiding them due to their powers and being humans could dwell in the human kind. But it didn't go the way gods had planned as fate had something else in her mind.

Because of the hatred of humans towards demons they used these chosen ones against the demons as a weapon for the powers blessed to the chosen ones were not only meant to aid the demons but to eradicate the malicious ones as well. The women were called priestess and men were called priest. Priest took up staff as the form of their defense and priestess took up bow and arrows.

Because of these aspects wars waged on, the rift instead of being riveted by these chosen ones became even more jagged and wide. These chosen ones were said to be pure hearted and kind for their own kin but hatred and disgust was inbred in their hearts for the demons who in turn hated them.

Time passed away and whence came a child; a female to be exact in this world. She was also among the chosen ones. She too hated the demons but there was a difference, she never hated in general the demons but only the ones who were evil and malicious. She thrived to fill this gap between the humans and demons unconsciously carrying the original task of the gods. Gods were pleased by her work and blessed her with more of their powers making her way more powerful than others. In need to control her blessed powers she trained not only in the ways of a priestess but also a warrior. She became a battle warrior priestess.

Along with being powerful she also held the beauty of a goddess. Long silky shiny straight midnight black hair that reached past her thighs framed an angular but soft face. Two orbs of dark green lay above a pert nose and pink plump lips. She had filled out all in the right places with all the right curves. She donned the usual attire of a priestess which consisted of a pair of red flowing pants with a wide white colored top which had large flowing sleeves. Along with those she wore spiked armor. At the side of her armor she carried a sword with the grace that only a wielder is able to.

Many lusted after her power and beauty. And so once a group of three youkai thinking they could defeat her cornered her into her own cave where she rested. All three of merged with each other, forming a large disfigured demon, attacked her. She fought for straight 7 days and 7 nights with no rest or food. But in the end she knew she won't last longer as her body was tired beyond exhaustion. She became weaker by the second. Seeing this as his chance to finally kill her, the merged demon lunged at her trapping her effectively in his jaw. The priestess knowing she won't live for long but as a last attempt to kill the demon, she unleashed each and every drop of her powers. But it didn't go as it was planned.

She had underestimated the well of her powers. Instead of killing the demon her soul being the source of her powers burst forth from her heart and entrapped itself and the souls of the demon within the sphere of her power forming….a large pink pearl like jewel.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it?


End file.
